Jalousie, ou comment tout se termine dans une cuisine
by Mnmosyme
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête vide de yamamoto Takeshi ? Hayato se le demandait vraiment ce qui lui passait par la tête a cette imbecile de sportif, comment avait-il fini dans cette position déjà ? Rah, on s'en fout. Humour bien caché, romance un peu PWP, mais mignonette, a ne pas mettre dans toute les mains, lemon oblige. Les persos appartiennent a akira Amano-sama


PRÉCISIONs: Reborn est adulte dans ma fic donc on peut dire qu'elle un peu UA car il n'y a pas de combat ~ aussi il y aura surement des sous entendu de R27 tout dépends de l'interprétation que vous en faite . *-*=pensées d'hayato, °-°=pensées de Takeshi

Hayato, Takeshi et Tsuna était les trois derniers dans la salle de classe, ce dernier d'ailleurs avait été a nouveau molester par son tuteur

"J'en ai maaaarre, personne ne m'aime . geignit Tsuna -Bien sur que si Juudaime ! Moi je vous aime beaucoup ! s'écria Hayato

-Chaos* Tsuna il faut que tu rentre a la maison tout de suite, j'ai prévu un entrainement pour ton endurance ce soir. dit Reborn en s'accoudant sur le pas de la porte, affichant un sourire indéfinissable

-Oui, j'arrive." soupira Tsuna

Il termina de ranger ses affaires et sortit en vitesse, Hayato allait le suivre quand il se sentit brutalement tiré en arrière, il entendit la porte se refermer avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur, avant même d'être en mesure de réagir il sentit un souffle brûlant contre son oreille

"Yama-Yamamoto ! s'ecria l'argenté

-Si tu continue a parler a Tsuna avec autant d'admiration, je vais être jaloux... a murmuré Takeshi d'une voix rauque.

-J-je peux savoir ce que tu fais Yamamoto ?" s'agita Hayato en tentant de liberer ses bras.

Il sentit son souffle descendre un peu, ses levres effleurer sa machoire, son cou, puis se poserent sur les siennes en un contact brulant. Un violent frisson le parcouru, il eut l'impression que son corps prenait feu. Il sentit le brun s'eloigner et sortit rapidement, le laissant pantelant, essoufflé, et les JOUES rouges. Hayato se laissa glisser le long du mur pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le lendemain, Hayato alla a l'école sans aller chercher Tsuna, pour éviter Yamamoto, non pas qu'il ait peur mais ça l'intimidait, les garçons n'était pas sensé s'embrasser entre eux pas vrai ? Mais la question qui l'effrayer le plus c'est: qu'avait-il ressentis quand Yamamoto l'avait embrasser ? La chaleur qui l'avait envahis était plutôt agréable... Mais ce n'est pas normal quand un garçon ressent ce genre de chose pour un autre garçon.

Et cette histoire de jalousie ? Ça veut dire qu'il lui a fait une déclaration ? La déclaration la plus tordue de l'histoire... En meme temps un garçon n'est pas sensé se déclarer a un autre, mais est ce que ça le dérange vraiment, le fait qu'il soit tout les deux des garçons ? Après tout ça sœur lui avait souvent dit que l'amour n'avait pas de sexe quand ils croisaient des couples homosexuels en Italie...

Ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il devrait parler a Yamamoto bientôt.

Ses pieds l'avaient guidé jusqu'à sa salle de classe, il resta quelques minutes devant la porte avant d'entrer le plus calmement possible, et il s'assit en évitant le regard de ses deux amis. Tendu, il ne faisait que fixer le tableau, toute la matinée. Il les évita a la pause et envoya un mot a Yamamoto

"On doit parler, RDV chez moi vers 19h00, soit pas en retard abruti de baseballer !"

Hayato avait par la suite noté son adresse.

Il sortit le plus vite possible et rentra chez lui.

Il fit ses devoirs, fébrile, 18h30, même attachés ses cheveux le gênait et ces PUTAINS DE LUNETTES QUI NE TIENNENT PAS DROIIIITES.

Non il ne stressait pas a cause cet enfoiré de Yamamoto, IL NE STRESSAIT PAS DU TOUT !

-Bruit de sonnette-

*OH PUTAIIIIN IL EST EN AVAAAANCE.*

Il alla ouvrir la porte.

*OH MY GOOOOOD ! Attendez, je viens de reagir comme ce drag queen punk ? On s'en fout, il est ... Attirant ? Sexy ? On s'en re-fout, un jean moulant et une chemise bleu qui fait ressortir son teint mat, ses cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés, ses yeux chocolats au lait me fixe, sans parler de son sourire colgate. c'est dingue, ce mec sourit même avec les yeux ... C'est ferme et définitif, je suis gay, ou alors je me suis convertis là tout de suite...*

"-Rentre." dit Hayato en baissant les yeux.

Yamamoto rentra et suivit Gokudera jusque dans la cuisine, et observa le hall en passant, Blanc et gris , moderne avec des meuble blanc cassé et rouge. La cuisine, elle a un mur peint en rouge pale avec des arabesques grises foncées tandis que les autres sont gris perle avec des arabesques pourpres, puis il observa Hayato s'appuyer sur le plan de travail.

"Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?" demanda Hayato.

*Maintenant que j'y pense, cette façon de se mordre la levre est très sexy... et ce regard brulant... ATTENDEZ, brulant ? gloups...*

Takeshi s'est avancé et a passer ses bras de chaque cotés d'Hayato et s'est penché

"Ca te paraitrait deplacer si je disait "toi" Hayato ?" lui murmura Takeshi en lui retirant ses lunettes et en les posant un peu plus loin sur le plan de travail

*c'est moi il vient de me proposer de faire des choses PAS CATHOS DU TOUT ?! Et comment on peut dire un prénom avec un air aussi sexy ?! Mon dieu je vais devenir fou*

A présent le nez du brun touchait celui de l'argenté, il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'hayato, celui-ci sentait ses jambes flageoler. Quand il sentit une main passer sous son T-shirt, il s'agrippa a la chemise du plus grand, celui ci posa ses mains sur les hanches du garçon aux yeux verts faisant disparaître, de ce fait la distance entre eux. Hayato mordilla la lèvre inférieure du brun, quémandant silencieusement un baiser moins chaste.

Quand sa langue entra en contact avec celle du sportif, Hayato ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement, ce qui le fit s'empourprer aussitôt.

Lorsque Takeshi rompit le baiser pour respirer un peu, il eut une vision des plus plaisante: Un Gokudera Hayato les joues rouges, yeux brillants, levres humides et mieux encore, en train de s'accrocher a ses epaules comme si sa vie en dependait.

"Ya-Yamamoto." a-t-il murmurer en penchant la tête sur le coté

°Gloups, je crois que je peux mourir en paix~ Quoique non en fait pas tant que j'aurai pas regler deux ou trois trucs avant...°

Takeshi laisser échapper un soupir de contentement avant de soulever Hayato et de le poser sur le plan de travail, retirant a l'occaz' le t-shirt de l'argenté, puis l'embrassa a nouveau avant de laisser glisser ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, y déposant des baisers papillons. Une fois au niveau de son cou, il passa sa langue sur la peau opaline, en suçotant quelques parcelles, laissant quelques marques rouges ou violacées, se délectant des soupirs de son aimé.

Il continua de descendre, retraçant du bout de la langue la clavicule, jusqu'à son téton qu'il mordilla et lécha, pinçant l'autre du bout des doigts, les soupirs se transformèrent en gémissements.

Le brun continua ensuite, en laissant déposant quelques baisers sur son ventre. Puis, caressa du bout des doigts l'érection de l'argenté a travers le pantalon. Celui ci émit un gémissement presque plaintif, qui arracha un sourire au sportif qui se mit a défaire la ceinture de la tempête.

Tempête qui d'ailleurs laissa clairement entendre un claquement de langue agacé

"Qu'y a-t-il Hayato ? demanda le gardien de la pluie en faisant un sourire enjôleur

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis le seul déshabillé ici. a répondu Hayato en pinçant les lèvres

-Hé bien fait-toi plaisir." répondit le brun en se redressant avec un sourire et un clin d'œil séducteur

L'argenté, déboutonna lentement la chemise, touchant la peau dorée plus que nécessaire, ses mains effleurant le torse du plus grand,ses abdos, puis fit glisser lentement la chemise le long des larges épaules du brun, qui tomba au sol dans un agréable bruit de tissu froissé.

Le garçon aux yeux chocolat, termina de déshabiller l'italien qui grommela encore sur le fait d'être le seul nu. Il cessa de râler quand il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son sexe et commencer un léger va-et-viens, il dut se mordre la violemment la lèvre pour ne pas perdre pieds.

Ce fut pire quand le japonais laissa sa langue taquiner l'érection de son amant.

"Yaaa-yamamoto. gémit l'italien

-Appelle moi Takeshi. Ordonna le brun avant de recommencer sa "gâterie"en le regardant droit dans les yeux

-Takeshi..." soupira a nouveau le gardien de la tempête en portant une main a son visage, les yeux mis-clos et le regard brumeux de plaisir

Takeshi émit un soupir satisfait, puis se redressa, et sourit en entendant Hayato soupirer de frustration.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ait pas encore fini avec toi." susurra l'épéiste a l'oreille du plus petit

Le-dit plus petit frémit a ces mots. Puis rougit violemment en voyant les doigts que lui présentait le brun, avant de les prendre en bouche en passant timidement sa langue dessus. L'épéiste, lui termina de se dénuder.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et de s'humecter les lèvres, la peau opaline de son amant semblait encore plus belle dans la lumière du couchant, ses yeux verts Jade qui le fixait, la langue qui parcourait ses phalanges, ses soupirs, tout ça lui donnait une irrépressible envie de le posséder, de montrer a tout le monde qu'il lui appartenait, tout entier, corps et âme, a commencer par ce crétin de gardien de la tempête Varia et par l'arcobaleno de la tempête.

Takeshi le prépara avec minutie, se repérant aux grimaces et soupirs de l'argenté, partageant avec lui de longs baisers. Le moment ou il le pénétra fut assez douloureux pour Hayato, mais la douleur avait vite fait place au plaisir, les soupirs aux gémissement et cris, le moment ou ils atteignirent l'orgasme fut fulgurant, et c'est après cela, que notre cher Takeshi avoua a notre petit Hayato combien il l'aimait. Et ce sale gosse qui lui avait été un peu plus réticent a l'idée d'avouer qu'il l'aimait, l'avait tout de même fait.


End file.
